


The Boy With Purple Eyes

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho finds a mysterious boy with purple eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With Purple Eyes

Etho's POV

There was this tradition... something everyone did without question. You took your son, when they turned 10, to a dimension with a black sky, with stone the color of the moon, black towers of obsidian that hold crystals, creatures tall and black, with eyes that are a dark, deep, dangerous purple, and a dragon, with black scales, dangerous black spikes lining it's body and tail, with eyes like the creatures, and it breathes a dangerous purple fire, which was hotter than any fire or lava, and burns with a great furry. This place is called The End. You went there with the goal of slaying the dragon.

This was a place most boys feared, its called The End for a reason, but I'm not most boys. I'm excited for it, ever since my mom died I haven't been able to enjoy life, not exactly at least.

My mom was the light in my dads world, she was the only thing that kept him... well... him.

I was 5 when she died. It was the worst day of my life. not only did I loose my mom, but I lost my dad, not physically, but mentally. he lost it after she died. he slowly started deteriorating, he acted lost and dead inside. eventually he started drinking, slowly letting the alcohol take over his life, which made him act different. Very different.

He became abusive. every time I tried to tell someone he threatened me, so I gave up. it wasn't worth trying to escape the pain, only to endure more. so now I wear a mask, to hide a scar. I also now have a red eye, which was caused by a cut across my eye that didn't heal properly.

I don't really have any friends either, so I had to greave by myself. I don't have any relatives beyond my dad. so basically he is the only one I have left, sadly. not only is he abusive, but I have to fend for myself. which means if I want to eat, I have to hunt for my food.

All that said, I'm very excited for the day when we head to The End.

~~~<3~~~

I grab my bow and head into the living room.

"Ready to go?" Dad asks

"Yes!" I reply eagerly

We head out the door and down the road, towards the fortress.

When we get there I'm basically bouncing off the walls.

"Etho, you need to calm down....." Dad says sending me a look

"But I'm so excited!" I reply

He sighs in frustration "okay, when you step through the portal you will get dizzy and feel detached for a moment. when we get to The End we will have a few minutes before the dragon swoops in, and watch out for the endermen. If at any point we get separated, meet at the portal."

"Got it!"

He sends me a look and steps through the portal. I look at the dark blue swirls of the portal and take deep breath, then I jump through.

I step onto the endstone and instantly feel really dizzy, which I tried to counteract, but ended up on my butt.

I shake my head, trying to clear the dizzy spell. when it subsides I look up to see dad looking at the sky anxiously.

I hop up and walk beside my dad

"See her there" he points to a speck in the sky

I squint "yes"

"Good, now be careful and stay by my side."

I nod

He takes off in a sprint, I take off as well, and easily catch up.

We get to the obsidian pillars and dad starts shooting his bow at the crystals. I follow suit and start shooting the crystals, hitting a lot more, and more accurately than him.

The dragon comes towards me, I start running away from it. I turn to look and see the dragon circling back towards my dad.

I go to stop running but, run straight into something.... I look up and see the dangerous purple eyes of an enderman, who started screeching as its face contorts.

I scramble backwards unable to tear my gaze from the endermens. It blinks out of view and re appears right in fronts of me. I let out a terrified yelp and jump backwards, tripping in the process.

Then out of no where I hear a shout, and the endermen blinks out of view again.

I just stare at where it had been, terrified. A hand appears in front of my face, and I look and purple eyes meet my mismatched red and grey. I grab the hand and allow myself to be pulled up.

"Are you ok?" the person with purple eyes asks.

I was still startled, but managed to find my voice "y...yeah, thanks"

I look at the guy. he has amazing purple eyes and short brown hair. he is wearing a dark grey vest over a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Something about this persons purple eyes mesmerizes me.

"I'm Nebris, by the way."

"Etho" I reply simply, only having heard part of what he said.

"What are you doing in the end exactly?"

"I'm here with my dad, we are killing the enderdragon, and I could ask you the same question."

"I live here."

"Why?"

"I was raised here"

"Oh...."

"It's a long story...."

"Oh, well, ma...."

"ETHO! GET OVER HERE!" I get cut off from a yell from my dad.

"I uh... I gotta go...." I say

"Yeah... maybe I'll see you again?" Nebris said as a more of a question than a statement.

"Hopefully" I respond before turning and taking off in a sprint, blushing slightly.

"What the hell were you doing?" dad asks sending me a glare.

"An enderman... I ran into on and had to fight it off." I say, only lying a little.

"Told you to watch out for them!" dad growls.

"Sorry" I mutter sarcastically under my breath.

"What did you say?!?" dad asks, whipping around to face me.

"Nothing." I mutter.

Dad sends me another glare before turning back around to shoot at the dragon.

I grab my bow and an arrow and aim at the dragon before letting the arrow loose, watching the arrow hit its target.

After several more arrows, the dragon dies, its corpse dissipating into dust and exp.

I collect what I can and meet my dad by the portal.

"Lets go." Dad says coldly.

A thought crosses my mind.... Nebris....

I glance around, looking for the purple eyed boy, but to no avail.

"Etho!"

I turn and follow my dad through the portal, a sadness starting to set in.

~~~<3~~~

I stare out my window, watching the rain drops slowly trickle down the window. it had been a week since I had gone to the end with my dad, and I hadn't quiet felt like myself.

The window fogged up as my breath fanned across it. I randomly start wiping it away drawing random things.

Eventually, an idea came to mind. I got up and peeked into the living room, seeing my dad passed out on a chair with a bottle of bear in hand.

I quickly grab my newly enchanted sword and head back to the living room, where I quietly leave through the front door.

I walked cautiously until I was out of earshot, then relaxed a little more.

By the time I got to the entrance of the stronghold, I was slightly wet from the rain, but I couldn't care less. Being out of that hell hole of a house felt nice.

I jump through the portal, instantly feeling dizzy and detached. I stumble and barely manage to catch myself when my feet hit the endstone.

I let the dizziness pass before setting off on a search for a particular person, said person had intriguing purple eyes.

I was about to give up hope, that was until I saw a huge palace made of obsidian, endstone, and accents of purple wool. I stood there, starring at it for a minute in awe. It was beautifully built.

Finally, after pulling myself out of a trance, I walk up to the massive front doors and knock, hearing it echo off the obviously massive rooms inside.

After a couple minutes of waiting, the opens, revealing Nebris, who looked overly curious.

"Um... hi" I say, unable to make eye contact.

"Hey... Etho. didn't think I'd actually see you again...."

"Um, yeah."

"Would you like to come in then?"

"Sure"

Nebris holds open the door for me and I head in, looking around in awe at the amazing rooms, all decorated with accents of purple and black and fancy furniture.

"Soo... what are you doing here?" Nebris asks

"I, uh. I was bored and you said something about a story.... so I thought that I might come and visit."

"Logical enough."

Nebris leads me into a grand looking living room and we both sit down.

After a minute of semi awkward silence, Nebris starts his story.

"It started when my parents became king and queen of the end kingdom. the current king and queen at the time had been overthrown. after many years of leading, they decided to have a child, that child being me. it wasn't long after that our kingdom was invaded and brought to its knees. I was five when it happened, and my parents army fought and fought, eventually they did win. But, the villages surrounding and most of the castle itself had been destroyed. that was also when my parents died." Nebris stopped and looked at his hands before continuing

"They had thought they cleared out all of the invaders, but they had missed a few. two held me down, forcing to watch as four others held my parents. I watched as another slit their throats. I was forced to watch as they took their last shuddering breath. I've been left alone ever since. there was too much damage to resurrect the kingdom, it was all gone. anyone who had survived, which wasn't many, all left through the portal. and, I was left alone.... But I decided to stay, and rebuild what I could and try to stay at peace."

Nebris had tears in his eyes when he finished his story.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I couldn't really think of anything to say, so instead, I put my hand on his arm, squeezing gently.

Nebris looked for my hand to my face.

"I'm sorry Etho.... I shouldn't have told you.... now you'll only feel sorry for me..."

"No, actually Nebris, I don't. I don't want my judgement of you to be based on your past, I want it to be baed on who you are now."

"Wow.... thanks, Etho."

I send him a small smile.

After a little bit more silence, however not awkward this time, Nebris, yet again, speaks up.

"What your story?" he pauses slightly "I've told you mine."

I contemplate the question for a moment, just thinking.

"grew up with my dad in our little cabin in the woods. I lost my mom when I was five." I say, being very vague, so he wouldn't know how bad my life actually was.

"That sounds relatively nice, beyond your mom."

"Yeah, I guess."

I catch site if the time, inwardly cursing myself for loosing track of the time.

"I really have to get going, Nebris."

"Oh.... ok." Nebris replies, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'll come back. I promise."

A more hopeful look appears "I can't wait."

I blush, thanking god that my mask was hiding it.

"Thanks for telling me Nebris, I'll see you later."

"Yeah... later."

I get up and leave before another conversation starts and I end up staying way longer than I already did.

~~~<3~~~

I sneak back into the house, hopping beyond hope, that my dad was still out cold.

"Where did you go?" I hear for behind me

I instantly freeze and slowly turn around.

"Went out hunting"

My dad sends me a skeptical glare

"No luck though."

My dad scans me, obviously looking for something.

"Really, how can you hunt without a bow?" he suddenly gets in my face "where did you really go?"

I sigh, not seeing the point "went out for a while, wanted to get away from this." I gesture around me.

He suddenly gets angry, well more angry than before. he brings his hand up and slaps me, hard.

I recoil in pain and cup my cheek.

"Go to your room" he says coldly

I go to my room and slam the door behind me, locking it. I collapse on my bed, fighting back tears.

~~~<3~~~

"I HATE YOU" I yell, running out the front door and down the street, tears threatening to run down my cheeks.

My dad and I had gotten in another fight, this time he brought out a knife and I had a long cut on the back of my hand.

Jumped through the end portal, running to the one place I actually felt safe.

I pounded on the elegant front doors of the end palace, awaiting Nebris.

When he answered his face instantly turned to a frown and concern. I was brought inside and told to sit as Nebris ran from the room.

When he came back he started cleaning off my hand.

"What happened?" Nebris asks, meeting my gaze.

"I tripped and fell.... I cut my hand on some rusted metal."

Nebris gave me a look, then rolled up my sleeve, revealing a really bad bruise on my arm.

"This wasn't from falling... what really happened?"

I sigh... I knew it would come to this eventually.

"Um... my dad... caused it..." I state down at my feet, unable to look at Nebris.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah... um... he had a knife... and we got into a fight...."

Nebris puts a bandage around my hand and gently puts my hand down. he moves into my line of sight, forcing me to look at him.

"Your telling me he did this to you, and the bruise?"

"Yeah...."

Nebris goes to say something, but closes his mouth, looking conflicted.

An awkward silence settles, Nebris just looks at me, trying to figure something out.

"I'm gonna go get you a shirt... yours has blood on it." Nebris says, leaving the room.

I look at the bandage wrapped around my hand, it looked very carefully done. I didn't want to tell Nebris... I didn't want him to, I didn't want him to worry about me because of it.

I'm afraid for our friendship now. I don't want him to see me any differently.

I sigh in frustration. my life is so messed up right now. I have an abusive father, my best friend, and only friend, lives in a different dimension. and, I'm falling for my best friend.

How could this get any worse.

Nebris comes back into the room and hands me a T-shirt.

"Thanks"

I unzip my vest and sit it on the couch. I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head, it joining the vest. I hear Nebris gasp

"D...did your dad cause that too?"

I glance at my bruised and scared chest "yeah....."

"How long has this been happening?"

I pull the T-shirt on and look at Nebris, meeting his purple eyes.

"Since my mom died...."

"We've been best friends for five years, and I never noticed.... why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Nebris, I really am." I take a deep breath "I didn't want you to treat me differently...."

"Etho, I would never treat you any different. I like you for you, not what your home life is like, or who your family is."

I feel myself blush, glad, yet again, that my mask hides it.

"Thank you.... I really mean it.... I don't know what I would do with you...."

Nebris blushes, but doesn't look away from me. "I don't know what I would do without you either"

I take a step, moving closer to Nebris, keeping my eyes on his. I move a hand and pull down my ever present mask.

I bring a hand up and caress his cheek. Nebris purple eyes soften and I move in for a kiss. our lips meet and it's soft, sweet, and ends not long after it starts.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for" I whisper, resting my forehead against his.

"Probably as long as I have" Nebris replies.

~~~<3~~~

I stare at the ceiling, which was covered in shadows, unable to sleep, many things plaguing my mind.

Today is the anniversary of my moms death. my dad is always worse on that day.

After another hour of laying there, I get up and head out the door, towards the fortress.

A very tired and groggy looking Nebris opens the door.

"Etho... you do realize its two in the morning"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"It's fine, come on in."

We head on and he leads me to his bedroom. we cuddle together in his bed, my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

I feel myself start to drift off, wrapped in his arms, feeling warm and safe.

"Come on Etho honey" mom extends her hand to me, and I take it. "lets go find daddy."

I follow along, my hand in hers, as she leads me out of the house and into the woods.

I see my dad and his group of friends with their bows and quivers full of arrows hunting down an animal.

"Hey hon" she calls out, signaling my dad.

Dad turns suddenly at the call of his name, his bow that had been drawn back, snapping, as the arrow was let loose, flying at its accidental target.

Mom screamed as the arrow pierced her chest, right where her heart is. her hand leaves mine as she falls backward, loosing blood quickly.

I collapse in tears beside her.

"Mom!" I yell

"Mom!"

"Mom" I sob.

"Etho" Nebris says, shaking me

I shoot up, tears running down my face.

"Are you ok?"

"N... no."

"Nightmare?"

"Y...yeah... I... I saw... my mo... mom... I saw her... die again.... I saw the arrow... pierce her heart...." I say sobbing.

"Oh... Etho... I'm so sorry."

"T-today's the anniversary of her death.... the day everything with my dad started"

Nebris pulls me into a tight hug "I'm always here for you Etho, remember that."

~~~<3~~~

"Etho! get in here" I hear my dad yell.

I head out into the living room, awaiting what my dad had to say.

"Yes?"

"You are meeting with a girl tomorrow."

"What?" I ask, overly confused.

"She's the one your supposed to marry."

"What?!?"

"You never heard, did you?"

I just stare at him, confused.

"It's tradition in our family for the parents to pick who their child will marry"

"I'm not marrying some random girl" I say angrily

"Yes you will" dad says, starting to stand up.

"I'm outta here" I yell, heading towards the front door.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Anywhere but here" I slam the door behind me and head to the fortress.

I storm into the end palace.

"You ok Etho?" Nebris asks, walking into the room.

"No... I'm not!" I snap.

A hurt look crosses Nebris' face and I instantly regret putting it there.

"I'm sorry Nebs..."

"It's ok Etho, you wanna talk about what happened?"

"Yeah.... my dad told me I have to get married to some girl."

"Wait... what?" Nebris says, shocked.

"That's exactly what I said. but, he told me it was tradition in our family."

"Are you actually gonna... I mean, you know...."

"No, no way in hell am I marry some random girl, especially when I have you."

Nebris it's out a sigh if relief. "how are you gonna get out of it?"

"I don't know, but I'll find a way."

~~~<3~~~

"Soo... you meet her, didn't you?" Nebris asks, glancing at me.

"Yeah... nothing special, just a princess from another land."

"Oh...."

"Now before you go and say anything, I don't want any princess of some beautiful kingdom. I've got my Prince Charming already."

Nebris blushes, but doesn't say anything for a minute.

"You know... I was thinking.... and um.... I think we should run away, together."

"What's bringing this up?"

"Well... you'd get away from your dad and the arranged marriage. plus we'd be together."

"What about this place" I gesture around me "won't you miss it?"

"I have nothing keeping me here. and, I'd rather miss this, than you."

"Your right Nebris, lets do it. lets run away and start new."

"When should we go?"

"Lets go now, I don't see any reason that we couldn't."

"Yeah."

Nebris grabs some of his stuff, only the necessities and I grab what little I had at his house, and we head out.

Nebris stops right in front of the portal, starring at it nervously.

"I've... I've never left the end before."

"Don't worry Nebs, you'll love it."

Nebris looks at me, and nods.

I take his hand and we step through the portal. once on the other side, Nebris trips, but I catch him.

We get up to the surface and Nebris looks around in awe.

"Where are we going to go?" Nebris asks

"I don't know, but let's run far away from here and never look back."


End file.
